Latest Headline
Goodbye Linux. There has been some rumours going on about the OtherOS setting in the System folder under Settings about the removal of the second operating system, usually Linux or Ubuntu. This is true actually. Yes it really is. Sorry guys, but Sony said this a year ago under a press conference, and if it does not happen in the next update, it will happen after that. Sony does'nt want any other system anymore. On the other side, this means that Sony will focus on a more stabilized "computer" and probably improve the browser. So it will be an exiting year for the Ps3 also in the world of the software updates. I am looking forward for a more stylized chrome-like mozilla firefox browser. Can't wait! uPlay is evolving. Ubisoft's first online community/service is growing. The current games that are involved is upcoming Splinter Cell: Conviction, x-tremely popular Assasins Creed 2 from the Assains series and R,U,S,E, the war-strategy game that challenges the industry. These are the games that started the adventure, the uPlay adventure. uPlay is currently in beta. version and may not be fully used. We have only tested uPlay on Assasins Creed 2, and on a Portable Computer. Here, we noticed that the help menu, share menu is still closed. The downloadable content that may not be found in the Playstation Store is located in the uPlay community when acessing (from the menu) Assasins Creed 2 from the menu. uPlay is quite unique, it may be seen on as a little Playstation Store, as a flagship for Ubisoft's games. The good thing about uPlay is that you do not need to spend your hard-earned money on the service, instead you spend time and fun on it. That's right. uPlay is driven by achievement points. Collect 10-30 points on each specified mission in the game to earn your right to access downloadable content in uPlay. When completing the game, and the little mission that starts when the rolling text appears in Assasins Creed 2 you can download an extra map for your game. This pack is the largest one of it's kind in uPlay. You may also download additional throwing knives that may help you in battle and Altairs Suit, to match the sword, the knife and the armor. This is just a small part of what the uPlay community allows you to take part in. More information on uPlay's upcoming release, evolving from beta. version to full (alpha) mode will be showcased in The PlayStation 3 Encyclopedia. 1.12.09 In Playstation 3 update 3.10 (the first update after the major 3.0 one) you will be able to post your PS3 status on Facebook. To do this, you will have to log in or register, enter your user settings and from then edit your social stuff. We have tested the software. On facebook, it comes up very delight. No ads, just your trophy and some information. Indeed, very good. This is a must have for Playstation 3 users. Finally a great and fast way to spread the word, and show your friends what is going on online right now!